


A Quiet Moment

by lillyrosenight



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight
Summary: Hermione shares a quiet moment with her husband. They decide that it's time to visit London.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Marvelously Magical Bingo: I4- Secret Relationship  
> 31 Days of Writing Challenge Day 01: September 30th

Sept 30th

Hermione glanced at the calendar as she enjoyed the quiet evening with Stephen. The husband and wife duo sat together on the couch in the living room of their apartment. A sigh, fell from the female witch’s lips as she read her book. 

“What’s the matter?” Stephen asked gently as he ran his fingers through his wife’s curls.

“Just thinking about what the others in London are doing now,” she answered as she gently closed her book on her finger.

Guilt ate the ‘Brightest Witch of her Age’ as she hadn’t seen her friends from Hogwarts since she had accepted the transfer from the Ministry of Magic to MACUSA. It had been years, and while she still owled Harry and Ron but she had not seen them or their children. She knew that her godchildren were aging beautifully and working on their own lives.

Stephen paused in his actions as he thought about Hermione’s words. They had been married for three years now. While he knew about her past in London with Voldemort. He had seen the scars left on her by Dolohov and Belatrix Lestrange. They had tormented him, in ways that he couldn’t quite explain. The anger he had felt when he realized what his wife had gone through as a seventeen year old woman.

“We should go, it would be nice for you to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the others. I know that you miss Teddy, James, and Albus. Plus, it would give you a chance to tell them about our marriage,” he teased with a gentle smile.

Hermione groaned as she threw her head back against Stephen’s shoulder. Her curls fell into his face.

Stephen chuckled at his wife.

“It will be nice to see everyone again,” she agreed with a gentle smile. “I guess, I better put in time for a vacation with Congress,” she added as she began a mental checklist.

“We’ll have to talk to Wong to make sure he’ll keep an eye on the apartment,” he said as he thought about the time he would potentially spend away from their apartment, as they both would be able to access the New York Sanctum quickly.

Hermione nodded as she met her husband’s gaze. “I guess, we can plan everything else tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Stephen agreed with a nod.

**Author's Note:**

> I will more than likely add more to this. I'll be sure to post them all in a collection later.


End file.
